Mujeres asesinas
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: Esta historia relata sobre las mujeres que son golpeadas y mal tratadas por sus maridos, llevando una vida de miseria y heridas que el tiempo no puede borrar


mujeres asesinas1.

Esta historia relata sobre las mujeres que son golpeadas y mal tratadas por sus maridos, llevando una vida de miseria y heridas que el tiempo no puede borrar.

Cada una tiene una historia diferente, y ya cansadas de sus caprichos y maltratos por sus esposos machistas… deciden acabar con ellos y para siempre.

Es una eriza que contrajo matrimonio con un tigre el cual era muy dulce y amable con ella. Siempre estaba a su lado, esta eriza se llamaba Erica y su novio se llamaba Marcos Vans. Él le propuso matrimonio en mil novecientos noventa y siete y trabajaban duro para poder pagar el alquiler de la casa, Erica trabajaba como secretaria del jefe y Marcos en una maderera. No tenían hijos pero por eso no se preocupaban porque solo se necesitaban uno al otro.

Todos los matrimonios tienen sus defectos como pequeñas discutas y desacuerdos… Pero Erica nunca pensó que se caería tanto su matrimonio. Llevan tres años de felicidad y ahora en el dos mil seis todo se fue al caño. Ya verán por qué.

Erica, una eriza verde claro con cabello bien peinado terminaba de fotocopiar unas hojas para su jefe. De una mano un pilón de hijas y de la otra una taza de café, empujaba la puerta para pasar a la oficina y puso las hojas sobre el amplio escritorio.

- Aquí está señor, me mandaron a avisarle que hay problemas en la oficina trece y no funciona la máquina fotocopiadora en el piso dos.

Su jefe la miró con afecto de cariño entrelazando sus dedos.

- Erica, no tiene que hacer tanto de aquí para allá, que vengan ellos a decírmelo.

- Solo hago mi trabajo señor.- dijo apartando un cabello de su cara.

- Bueno gracias, ya no falta tanto para que termine con su trabajo.

Le hablaba mientras escribía ella más que escucharlo lo miraba torciendo su cabeza con los ojos medio desorbitados.

- ¿Sabe Erica? ¿Erica?

- Eeeh, ¿si señor?- dijo despertando.

- Hábleme ¿cómo le va a su familia?

- Bueno.- miraba a otro lado.- Como a todas, sin excepción. Señor me quedaré un rato más aquí.

- ¿Para qué? Si ya se puede ir.

- No, no, adelantaré lo del martes.

Dijo deprisa y así se fue pero hantes de cruzar esa puerta, el jefe le dijo.

- Erica, a veces pienso que no quiere volver a su casa.- dijo con gracia.

Erica volteó detenidamente y boquiabierta apretó la agenda que llevaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué no querría volver a mi casa?

Era casi la última de esa sección que no se había ido, tomó su porta folios y se puso su abrigo pasaba un compañero de trabajo y dijo.

- Hasta mañana Erica.

- A dios, abrígate.

Salió del enorme edificio y se aventuró a la fuete lluvia que le esperaba afuera. Abrió su paraguas color obscuro, caminando entre la gente desesperada.

En una oficina de gran ventana empañada una mano pasaba por ella para ver mejor. Esa persona seguía con la vista a Erica cruzando la calle y la perdió pasando la florería. Su jefe con ojos perdidos y pensamientos feos buscaba la razón de entender por qué Erica no quería volver a su casa a pesar que le dijo que no era ese el problema.

La eriza seguía su camino no faltaban tres para llegara su casa, un perro que era más costillas que perro buscaba refugio de la fría agua, se paró frente a una casa muy pobre, a eso me refiero que está destruida en algunas partes, el jardín no está podado y había una goma de auto con mosquitos parados sobre ella. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa siempre la encontraba ordenada, bien cuidada y con el diario sobre el camino de piedra. Pero en vez de eso había pilas de diarios viejos embarrados a un lado y su buzón estaba todo roto y escrito por bándalos.

Sus familiares les mandaban cada dos semanas cartas de invitación o para hablar de ellos y preguntarles cómo le va a ella. Eso era hantes de que conocieran a su esposo, fue tan grosero con ellos estos últimos cuatro años que nunca le volvieron a enviar ninguna carta. Ahora Erica encuentra cuentas de luz, de gas, de agua sin pagar con seis meses de retraso.

En el próximo capítulo leerán como es el interior de la casa y ese tal Marcos. ¿Quieren saber cómo continúa?

Dejen un revew y verán.

Friend of Zero- Keilavi.


End file.
